


Studying You

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Libraries, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For gracerene, and the prompt Hermione/Cho and library/books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying You

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Harry Potter, I just like to play with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
